When Jack was Elsa's Man
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: HIJACK REVOLUTION! Jack and Elsa has been dating since Highschool. Hamish is Jack's friend in College. In the end, who deserves the white-haired Man?


**A/N: This is my effort for the HiJack revolution! Also dedicated to itsanauthorthing since this user got the idea out. Rock on! This is my very first oneshot that is not an au of anything. So no, this is not a songfic of WHEN I WAS YOU MAN by Bruno Mars, and not even an interpretation. So let's HiJack!**

**When Jack was Elsa's Man**

Jackson and Elsa had been dating since High School.

Back then, Jackson was the boy any girl would love to go out with and take home to their mother's. While his bleached white hair was rather odd at first, his winter blue eyes were killer. And that mischievous smile he makes when he was thinking of pulling a prank on someone without socially ruining them but still managing to get a good laugh out of everyone.

Likewise, Elsa was the girl of any guy's dreams. Her beautiful voice can rival anyone that auditioned for American Idol or The Voice and any other singing competition, but she stuck with choir wherein she wasn't necessarily the focus, never even agree to solos.

It was predictable, really. Jackson was the charismatic guy-next-door, and with his handsome looks and witty personality, he was voted homecoming King right on freshmen year. Elsa was a sophomore, and with her passion for fashion plus her sophisticated air, she voted as his queen that year.

They didn't really have much chemisty, except maybe they both really love snow days and didn't mind the cold. But aside from that, na-da. Jackson was into pranks, Elsa took things too seriously sometimes. He had a trauma from ice skating ever since he fell into a thin layer of ice and nearly drowned, she was the National Figure Skating champion. He hated being alone and always surrounded himself with people, she rather spend her time in her room when she wasn't out on a date with Jackson.

It almost seemed like they were just going out because everyone expected them to.

So Jackson and elsa went along with this, not really knowing what it was. Even after going to different colleges with different courses, Jackson took up something along the lines of education, mostly for Kindergartners, and Elsa stuck with Fashion designing, they went out when their schedules permitted them.

On the surface, it seem like everything was going okay.

Then a few days after graduation, and they started job hunting, Elsa's younger sister, Anna, fell sick. Anna's been sick for years, actually. But only now did her condition worsen to the point that she was comatose, and was in desperate need of a heart surgery. Elsa shut Jack off for the next couple months, and Jackson allowed her the space. He knew how much the younger girl meant to the bleach blond, so he figured now wasn't the time to be clingy. He never really knew much of his girlfriend's family, except that she was adopted, her foster parents didn't her like her playing with Anna back then when they were kids, and the only reason the sisters were close now was because Anna always snuck to her room when their parents were deep asleep.

That was the general information, anything a psychiarist might know. Elsa never talked to Jackson about her inner feelings about it, she kept trying to numb it out. Jackson did try to coax it out of her the first few times, but Elsa always look murderous and it would always lead to the ugliest arguement. So Jackson stopped pestering her about it, just hoping she'll tell him eventually.

So while Jackson wasn't job hunting, he hang around Hamish Haddock's apartment, a guy he met in some elective classes he took back in South Berk Academy. The boy was still in his senior year at college. While Jackson graduated already, they kept in touch.

The boy had chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes, and freckles all over his body as if it were sprinkled all over him. When they had met, the boy was shorter than Jackson, but now, they were practically the same height. It was a great example of puberty gone right. He was taking up a degree in Engineering.

"Hey Hiccup, watcha working on now?" Jack looked over his friend's shoulder.

It was an inside joke. The first time they met had been at during lunch at Berk Academy's cafeteria...

**It was his sophomore year in the Academy and the opening day and the place was packed. Jack was eating some cookies his Uncle Nicholas made, when someone stumbled upon the free row of the table across of him.**

**Jackson blinked, startled by the brunette who fell into the seat, probably due to the pushing masses around trying to find vacant tables, if any still.**

**"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt your lunch!" **

**The kid had glasses, a ton of books, and a heavy-packed backpack, it seemed. He was scrambling with his things, making haste to leave the awkward situation.**

**Jackson smirked, placing a hand on his chin, still holding a cookie. "Do I look like I'm having an actual lunch?" he asked.**

**"Uh-huh?"**

**"It's cool kid, park it right there."**

**"But-what..."**

**"The place is packed, obviously. You can sit here, I'm expecting no one else. I wouldn't mind the extra company. I don't have any classes until the next hour."**

**"Uhm... You're sure?"**

**"Positively, how about you go get yourself a bite to eat? I'll watch your things."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hamish ordered a meal combo with rice, chicken fillet, and coleslaw. He ordered two burritos, as well. One for Jackson, as thanks. Although the older boy said it wasn't necessary, he devoured it. In turn, he offered the brunette cookies.**

**"These are pretty good... Handmade?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Cool, by your mom?"**

**"Nah, my Uncle. My parents died in a car accident during a snow storm, my mom's brother took me in."**

**The brunette choked on the cookie, chagrined. "Uh... I'm sorry for bringing it up... Uhm, I... well, aren't I great at epicly making things awkward?" he cursed himself.**

**"It's all good, it's painful but I'm over it. Life moves on right? Besides, Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Thiana are fun living with,"**

**The brunette needed. "That's great... Oh by the way, I'm Hamish Hadd-HIC" Hamish hicoughed, slapping his hand to his mouth quickly. But as his luck would have it, no matter how hard his hand pressed against his mouth, the hicoughs kept coming. Laughter came out from Jackson's mouth. "Dam-hic- it. I-hic-blame you and-hic-your cookies,"**

**"Well, if anything, I think now I like them more." Jack snickered, biting into the last one. "they give a good laugh."**

**Hamish huffed indignantly.**

**"Oh, and I'm Jackson."**

"Jack, move over, you're blocking out my light." Hamish shoved the unemployed graduate behind him, "you know I've got to have these rough sketches done with. Then there's that thesis paper I need to wrap up and..."

Jack groaned, ploping down the couch. "I'm booooored Hic, play with me." he complained.

"And between us, you're the one who already graduated and should be starting a career." Hamish rolled his eyes, turning to his friend. "Well, how about Elsa? Have you talked to her yet? How's her sister?"

Jackson sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Nah, she won't talk to me about anything."

"But it's been four months."

"I can count, Hic. I didn't have as many Maths as you have, but I can still count,"

"And you seriously haven't seen her since?"

"Seen here? I barely talk to her, and she won't respond to my calls or text messages. She can be pretty clamp up when she wanted to be."

"Isn't that a bit unfair on your part? You've been her boyfriend for years."

"Yeah, but she just bites my neck off whenever I ask her about these things... And no, not that kind of biting!" Jackson interjected when Hamish's cheeks went red. "Besides, she has... personal space issues."

Hamish was silent for the longest time, before he got up to grab his jacket. "C'mon then, Jack."

"Uh... huh?" Jackson blinked. "what just happened?"

"You're bored right?" Hamish opened the door, beckoning his friend out. "we're catching a movie. I think that new Transformers film is out, I'll buy the popcorn."

Jackson grinned, getting his butt off the catch, and grabbing his own hooded jacket.

Things went on like this for a while, Jackson would send Elsa the occasional text to see if she was free, when she didn't reply, he'd call Hamish instead. At one point, when it came to their monthsary month, as in the month they officially got together, Jackson made dinner plans at this fancy restaurant. He could afford it with his first salary as a professional educator. He thought Elsa would at least give him the day since it was their monthsary month. But she never came, and once again, he called Hamish to come over so his efforts won't go to waste. If you ask the other diners, it was weird seeing two males who claimed they were just friends having dinner together at such a classy place but Jackson and Hamish were too busy laughing at lames jokes and stories of Epic fails to give a damn.

Then, it happened.

"What?" Jackson stared blankly at his girlfriend he hadn't seen in almost a full year. "you shut me out for all these months, show up, and want to break things off?"

"There's no easier way to put it, but yes."

"Why?"

"I'm engaged,"

"WHAT?!" Jackson saw the ring in her finger. "how the hell...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"My parents arranged it, my sister needs to be put on a continous medication, the maintenance kind. And it's costly. This family friend offered to put up the money, so long as I marry their son, Hans."

"And you're okay with that?!"

"He's a decent guy."

"And I wasn't anywhere near decent?"

"I didn't say that." 

"Damn it! You could've told me, I deserve that much!"

"I'm sorry... But I thought... The silent treatment would make things less painful when I finally break it off."

"Painful? I'm not gonna let you hurt me, Elsa." Jackson glared at the girl. "but you can say that I'm freakin' disappointed." he grabbed his jacket, and without another word, he left the cafe.

"Jack?" Hamish blinked as he opened the door to his apartment. "what's-woah!"

Jackson wrapped his arms around the soon-to-graduate boy, burying his face to his best friend's neck. "she broke up with me," he choked.

"What?!"

"She got engaged to some bastard," Jackson's weight was too much, and the two ended up kneeling to the floor, the older boy's arms still around the brunette. "I feel so stupid..."

"You're not stupid," Hamish patted his friend's back. "it'll be all right, Jack. I'm here for you, man. You're not alone, I'm here for you. If she won't love you right, I will." He moved, and pressed his lips against Jackson's forehead.

Jackson widened his eyes, pulling away . "Did you just..."

"I'll explain later," Hamish chuckled nervously. "for now, how about I treat you out to dinner?"

At that, Jackson only embrace Hamish tighter. It didn't take many years after that that Jackson got a ring on his finger, too.

**A/N: I got nothing against Elsa, at all. But I do got something against Jelsa winning over HiJack. This ficc obviously showed that. This isn't my best work but it's HiJack so there! So here's for the revolution! *Marching horn sounds and waving flag with a half snowflake half autumn leaf insignia***

**Do you American still follow terms like freshmen, sophomore and what not in College? If not, truly sorry.**


End file.
